Cassandra Crowley
Cassandra Crowley (b. 8 April 1982) was the daughter of Hector and Valerie Crowley and the niece of Athene Black. She attended Hogwarts from 1993 to 2000, where she was sorted into Gryffindor house. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Cassandra was an only child as well as a magical one. She first displayed accidental magic when she was four years old while visiting her aunt with her family. There she made a bowl of soup explode. Since then she was taken to Athene's more often in order to learn more about the magical society and be better accustomed to it. 'Hogwarts Years (1993-2000)' Cassandra was sorted into Gryffindor house alongside her bestfriend Gwenna Prewett on the 1st of September 1993and had Harry tell her more about the castle. She was a bright student, though, not standing out in the way her cousins did, much to her dismay. During her second year she was extremely anxious about the upcoming Triwizard Tournament (despite not knowing about it in advance) and attempted to explain the reason on numerous occasions only to give up when she was unable to do so. Mafalda in particular was insistent on telling her she was being ridiculous. When Harry returned with Cedric's dead body and proclaimed Voldemort's return she fainted. (Cassandra also made a friend from Drumstrang with who she kept in touch) Before the start of her third year, Cassandra commented off-handedly that she wasn't looking forward to seeing the staff this year. This prompted her mother to inquire why only for her to pause and realise she didn't have a reason beyond a bad feeling. Which was later proven to be accurate as Dolores Umbridge was assigned as the new DADA teacher. When Harry and his friends set up the D.A she was one of the students to join, believing that she would be making use of the skills learnt here in the near future. (She received two detentions courtesy of Umbridge and one from a member of the Inquisitorial Squad) Her electives for the year were Care for Magical Creatures and Divination; the latter being suggested to her by Luna. During her fourth year Cassandra found herself busy with schoolwork, attempting to use that as a shield from the growing terror that was building up in the magical community with Voldemort's return to power. She was not allowed to listen in Order meetings and her father was particularly keen on the idea of transferring her to a different magical school, which she eventually convinced him against. However, Cassandra hid the fact that, much like Harry, she was also plagued by nightmares periodically throughout the year. Only she was just vaguely aware of the contents of her dreams when waking up. When she saw Dumbledore's cursed hand for the first time she unconsciously blurted that he will die. Quickly apologising for saying such a thing and running away from the Headmaster, a surprised Gwenna quick to follow. Only her words came true nearing the end of the school year when Dumbledore did indeed die. In her fifth year, Cassandra was not planning on going to Hogwarts after learning Snape was to become Headmaster and that Muggleborns and their families were going missing. However, she returned to Hogwarts , along with her parents, certain it was a much safer place than anywhere else after her aunt took over. Cassandra finished her schooling with six N.W.E.T.s in DADA, Potion, Charms, Transfiguration, Divination and Care for Magical Creatures. 'Second Wizarding War (1998)' As she was underage Cassandra was unable to participate in the battle at Hogwarts Castle, her aunt having forbidden it; even asking Kreacher to take her back to her parents along with Gwenna, much to the girl's protests. After learning that Fabian was among the victims of the war, Cassandra did not leave her friend's side, joining the girl at her father's funeral to give her support. 'After Hogwarts' "I'm always quite happy to take a Crowley under my wing," —Ollivander glad to have a new apprentice Cassandra travelled the world with Gwenna before returning to England and settling down as a wand maker. Having learnt the craft while travelling as well as under Ollivander. With her unusual perception, she was extremely talented at matching a wand with its witch/wizard, surprising even Ollivander. Etymology *In Greek the meaning of the name Cassandra is: Unheeded prophetess. Cassandra was a Trojan prophetess, daughter of King Priam. In Homer's 'The Iliad' Cassandra's prediction of the fall of Troy was unheeded. This reflects on her high perception and the warning she often gives only to be ignored or misunderstood. *Her surname Crowley derives from the English Crowley meaning "wood of crows". The Irish "O Cruadhlaoich" or "Ua Cruadhlaoich", a Gaelic name meaning "descendant of the hard hero" or "descendant of the hardy warrior", was anglicised to "Crowley" or "O'Crowley" 'Reference' *Artwork of Cassandra was created using rinmaru games. *Any other art used on this page was taken either from: Pottermore, the Harry Potter Wikia or the movies unless otherwise specified Category:Biography Category:Hogwarts Category:Female Category:Gryffindor Category:Wandmaker Category:Witch Category:Half-blood Category:Muggle-born